fanrvbfandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Alaska
Agent Alaska is part of the Freelancer program and a Recovery agent. He was given the AI, Omicron. Biography Childhood Alaska was born in his own country name, Alaska. He was raised happily by his family but they died in a fire caused by robbers. The robbers decided to take Alaska as hostage but Alaska was so mad he killed both of the robbers. He wandered the street, scared and alone wondering what he was going to do he was found by the Director and was adopted by him. Project Freelancer He trained to become a freelancer as a young child. He was paired with Arizona as a partner and thus developted a strong bond with him, he met Virginia and also developted a brother-sister relationship with her. He grew to be one of the greatest freelancers of all time. Training Sesion While Alaska did not participate in the Training Sesion with Nevada, Hawaii, Virginia, and Arizona against Texas, he did watch it with the Director. He was surprised by Tex's abilities and as a result confused her for a boy, when he was corrected by the Director, he was embarassed. When Arizona started shooting his teammates in the Training Sesion he was extremly surprised, when he asked the Director if he would stand for this the Director said nothing. After taking down all of the agents the Director finnaly called security. When they began firing on him, Arizona got out of the Training Room through a door the Director and Alaska realized the door lead to the hangar, Alaska quickly realized what was going on and he jumped through the window and into the Training Room then chased after Arizona. Alaska grabed a Battle Rifle and tried to imobilize Arizona to make him stop but Arizona managed to get into a Pelican anyways. Alaska used a grappling hook to get onto the Pelican and a grenade to blast a hole into the Pelican. When he got in he could not find Arizona and suddenly Arizona grabbed him from behind. When it looked like Alaska was going to be chocked to death by Arizona, he shot the window in Pelicans control room, which allowed his grappling hook to slide of his waist and hit the control panel which cause the door of the Pelican to open and made Arizona lose balance and almost fall out into space. Arizona shot the hand that Alaska had the Battle Rifle in cuasing it to shoot uncontrolably, this gave Arizona a chance to repeatedly shoot Alaska and kick him out of the Pelican, luckily Alaska was saved. The New Arrival People kept talking about what would happen if Alaska got in a fight with Tex. Alaska decided to chalenge Tex but Tex was merely to quick for him and Alaska was beaten. Later Years Alaska was so ashamed of himself he stopped doing missions, training or anything realy, he was ordered by the Director to go do a mission. Arizona agreed but before he left he was give an AI, Omicron. With that AI by his side he managed to single handedly kill 500 Insurrection. He decided to challenge Tex again but still lost this time with a broken leg. Recovery Agent The Director decided that he would become a Recovery Agent and as a result had Omicron taken away from him, something he was strangely happy with. Search for the Alpha A few years later he was given a huge recovery mission, to retrieive the Alpha who had escaped into a city. While their he encountered Arizona and fought with him but lost and he was sent to Freelancer base. He is currently being healed. Current Status ﻿Alive (being healed) Relationships Arizona Out of all the characters in the Freelancer seiries Alaska has the most friendly relationships with Arizona in the seiries Arizona and Alaska were paired up as parteners in the freelancer program and because of this they developted a close relationship with eachother, however when Arizona leaves these feelings quickly turn to hatefull feelings and they both this is shown in their fight, where they try to kill eachother on several occasions. Virginia Alaska and Virginia goined Project Freelancer at around the same time, and they both got into a close relationship with eachother almost like they were brother and sister. Nevada Although they haven't shown to have talked during the seiries Nevada did go on Alaska's mission to retrieve the Alpha when Alaska wasn't able to. Hawaii Other then watching his fight with Texas they havent interacted at all. Although he did seem concerned about him when Arizona started shooting his own team. Texas So far no interaction has gone on between these two. However, Alaska was impressed by Texas's skills during the training sesion. When Arizona mentioned Alaska, Alaska reacted badly, going as far as tring to shoot Arizona for even mentioning the name. Director Alaska completely trusts the Director due to being adopted by him and even jokes around with him sometimes.